Devil's Angel rewritten
by vocaloid331
Summary: This is off of the author FoRbIdDiN.LuNa.RoSe in a world filled with magic a Devil's Angel finds love and escapes death
1. Chapter 1

In a land with only people who use magic there are only three magic ranks.

Regular elements: fire, water, earth, air, and metal

Rare elements: Mind-read minds

Control- control people

Teleport- can teleport

past- Can see into a person's past

future- can see future

**(Rank 1)**

Witch: A witch is a girl mage that uses two of the ten element both are regular

Warlock: A warlock is a boy, that is the same rank as a mage and two of the ten element's both regular.

**(Rank 2)**

Angel: An angel is a rare mage. An angel can be a boy or a girl . An angel can control four of the elements rare or not. angel have a good voice with looks to match.

Devil: A devil is a rare mage that has the looks and the voice they control four of the ten element rear or not. Devil's are good at pulling pranks and other mischief.

**(Rank 3)**

Devil's Angel: a devil's angel is an extremely rare mage that controls all ten element. There are only two devil's angel's in the world at once. Devil's angel are beautiful with an amazing voice. Devil's angel are only girls, and are often kidnapped for power.

_**(Amu's POV)**_

I was putting on my glasses that enlarge my eyes and a hoodie to try and hide myself. Even though i have a spell on that changed my looks I still am pretty enough to be an angel or a devil. i go to school acting like I have no powers so no one has a chance idea of finding out that i'm one of the devil's angels. lost of people think that i'm a joke, or a mistake so i get bullied a lot.

I really have pink hair and golden eyes, but thanks to my spell i have blond hair a couple freckles and green eyes. i put my hair into a bun and put my hood over it then i grabbed my bag and went out the door. i walked out of my small house in the direction of the school. right when I walked in the gates i got tripped and skinned my arm. then sure enough i started to get the air sucked out of me. Those bitches are lucky I cant use my magic because of what I am. They stop sucking out my air and I collapsed. i felt pain go through my lungs when I landed.

I looked back to see my attacker there stood a witch who often bullied me often.

"What are you looking at bitch!" Yelled the girl

i just rolled my eyes and walked away this happens every day so i got used to it. I walked into my classroom and sat in my seat next to the window. I rubbed my arm trying to make it feel better. A tear came from my eye I never got why people beat you when you're defenceless.

When class was over I ran out of the school trying to avoid another beating but i was a second late. I got pushed into the gate then some one raised their fist I closed my eyes waiting for impact, but it never came i opened an eye and the AD's were standing in the kids place. The AD's are a mix of ten angels and devils. Ikuto a devil who's dating Saaya an angel, then Kari an angel whos dating Yaya an angel, then Kukai a devil dating Utau an angel, Nagi a devil dating Rima a devil.

"Bye now!" i said quickly the left in a hurry those AD's are annoying.

when i got home i took off my fake glasses and my hoodie, and went to bed.

The next morning I got up and realized that it was saturday. so i got on my skinny jeans and a shirt and called my limo. I'm actually really rich but I act poor. When the limo got to my small house i told the driver to bring me to the mansion.

when we got to the mansion i went in my room and turned on my tv and wondered what to do i figured that i would go to a nightclub tonight.

_**(Ikuto's POV)**_

I was thinking about that nerd that me and my friend saved yesterday what a idiot she didn't even say thank you. How rude anyway i started texting my friend Kukai.

"hey you want to go to a club tonight." I texted him

" you know that Saaya won't like that." he replied

" well neither would Utau thats why i'm inviting all AD's." I texted back

"Ok i will invite the others. but where?" he replied

"The usual place." i said

"Ok" he said

I laid back in my bed thinking about if i really like Saaya or not because she only likes me for my looks and not my personality she doesn't even know my favorite color.

I decided to go for a walk. so i walked down my street toward the park. There were little kids playing and i remembered when me and my friends were little, we would always play war boys against girls boys would win because the girls didn't have the heart. I sat in a nearby tree and started to think of how easy things were back then because there were no social ranks. So no one crowded us unlike now.


	2. Chapter 2

_**(Ikuto's POV)**_

I was sitting in my tree i looked at the sky and it was pretty clear day so I sat back and enjoyed the shade and spots of sunlight. Right when i closed my eyes i heard someone say my name so i looked down their was Kukai.

"Hey dude whats up." I said while sitting up

"Oh did the little kitty want to go to sleep!" he said like i was a baby

"Ya and this is coming from the person who sleeps for more than twelve hours a day" I reply

" Shut up" he said

"So what's up?" I ask

"Oh i just wanted to ask you if you would pay for tickets to the club" he pleaded with puppy dog eyes

"Stop being a suck up and fine" I said

"Yes!" He screamed while pumping his fist

" I might break up with Saaya." I said

"What?" Kukai said as his expression went blank

"Well i think that she only likes me for my looks not my personality." I replied while looking at the ground.

"Dude she doesn't even like you for your looks she just wants to be popular." Said Kukai

"Then i will chose a day to break up with here." I said  
Kukai nodded then ran toward his house. I sighed and leaned back in the tree looked at the clouds and started to look at shapes. First i saw a can the a heart i started to smile and thinking of my childhood.

_**(Amu's POV)**_

As i was laying in my bed watching my TV, my phone went off causing me to throw my popcorn in the air and fall on the ground landing on my arm.

"FUCK!" I yelled glad that my parents and sister live in America.

So i cleaned up the popcorn and went to go make more, so I got off of the floor and headed the long journey to the kitchen when i passed the living room window i saw a familiar face. Oh shit it was Kukai! i ran into the nearest bathroom and locked the door. after about ten minutes i checked to see if he was gone and he was. so I made my way to the kitchen. when i got to the kitchen i look at the stove and the time was 6:30. So I looked to see what time the club opened on my Iphone and it opens at nine so i had plenty of time, I figured that i would start getting ready around 7:30. I continued watching my movie.

"No Jessica don't go into closet! If people in movies listened to me they would rock at escaping!" I yelled

So I guess I should start getting ready. so I went in to my closet and pulled out a pale pink dress that goes down to mid thigh with a black lace belt. (pic in profile) I got on black high heels and went out to my red corvette. I got in the car and headed to the club. When i got to the club I stepped out and walked in and sat down and looked at the menu.

"Have you made your choice yet mam?" said the waitress

"Yes I will have five chicken wings with a side of fries and a pepsi please."i said nicely.

"Coming right up." she replied with a smile

I i saw ten people come in through the door out of the corner of my eye so i looked at door and sure enough its the AD's fuck my i looked at the people who were singing they sucked ass. I just wanted them to stop. Then Ikuto singed his name to sing karaoke. are you fucking kidding me you need to ruin one of my only ficking nights out way to fucking piss me off. I decided that this is not their night so I signed my name up for karaoke but it wasn't my real name. So I wait for my name to be called Ikuto sang the song "hey juliet" it was ok but not the best.

When my turn came i sang "love the way you lie" i was pretty damn good too. A hell lot of people were hootin' and hollerin'. when i was done i started to eat my fries when Ikuto walked up to me and sat down next to me. "Hey." he said in a cool tone

"Better hope Saaya doesn't find out." I said then turned away

"how did you know about Saaya?" He said

I just got up and left the club, as fast as I can.

_**(Ikuto's POV)**_

i just went to go congratulate hat girl for her singing but she brought up Saaya. How did she know about Saaya. I bet she goes to our school I got to find her on monday.

"I Wonder what that girls problem is?" i said to Nagi

"I know i saw her leave just because you said hey." he replied

"Ya and she mention Saaya i think she goes to our school."i said

" You never know." he said

" Well i got to find her monday. She wasn't head over heels for me or scared of me." I said

" Well then lets find her." he said

I smiled. Then shortly after the conversation well all went home.

when i got home i went into the kitchen to get some ice cream when i got my ice cream i went into my room and started to think of how i could find that girl. I know she might of faked the name but i'm not sure. she could've wore a wig we will never know. but the only thing i know she has green eyes and isn't very fond of me. so i started to come up with a plan but of course right when i start thinking guess who called Saaya.

"Ikuto-koi!" she screamed in' the phone right when I answer.

"Saaya-koi!" I said trying to sound happy

"I saw you talking to that other girl i'm glad she turn you down because you're mine!" she yelled

" oh don't worry i won't ever leave you." I said while rolling my eyes.

"good so tomorrow i want to go shopping so can you hold my bags?" she asked

" sorry i'm hanging out with Kukai."i said quickly because when she says shop she means I need 50 pounds of clothes.

"oh...CANCEL NOW" roared the rare Saaya beast

" sorry I can't" I said a little scared

"I hate you!' she screamed then hung up

Wow what a bitch I thought to myself. She's so self centered it's not even funny. gosh tomorrow I think i will stay away from the mall, for safety i layed down in my bed and waytched a scary movie to fall asleep to nothing like screams of terror to fall asleep to. While I was watching the movie my mind switched modes i started to think about that girl and her personality.

_**(Amu's POV) **_

I finally got home i just couldn't get the fact out of my head that Ikuto tried to hit on me how gross! I walked into my home and got some hot cocoa then walked up the stairs and down the hall to my room. When I got to my room I changed into my pj's. Then I plopped in i went under the covers then i turned over to find a spider i screamed loud enough to wake up the world I ran out of that room faster than a penny could drop to the ground. Then I grabbed a fly swatter and hit the thing then burned the pillow case and just got a new pillow case.

_-next morning-_

I woke up the next morning then went downstairs to make myself some eggs then I saw my dog that I named Poppet. Poppet is a german shepherd and loves me to death, he is also the only thing that keeps me from dropping out of school. He's gives me a reason to go and learn. so i got him his food and water then I took him outside to play soccer. then i let him go sleep in the sun. while he was sleeping I went to go ge more food.

At the store i was walking down the aisle when i saw Nagi. So i quickly went to a different aisle. and checked out my items. But I was a tad bit too late.I felt someone grab my wrist, so I turned around to see Nagi .

"What do you want?" I asked him

"Come one my friend wants to know who you are." he replied

"Oh Ikuto he will be just fine without me!" I said the regained my arm and walked away


End file.
